There
by phoenix545
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have a ghost :o!-mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, mentions of epilepsy, characters maybe OOC, over protective Kakashi, ghosts.**

 _ **It's A Boy**_

Iruka was at least four months pregnant when he first had his encounter with the mysterious spirit. He had been walking with Kakashi who had his arm wrapped protectively around his chunin's waist, pulling him close. They'd been stopped by an elderly couple and began a small chat.

"So is a boy or girl?" the man asked them. Iruka was going to say they didn't know because they hadn't been to the doctor yet to see. Even if the brunette hadn't going to the doctor for ultra sounds, he knew his husband was going to drag him there anyway.

Before however, he or Kakashi could even open their mouths, a low, males, deep, echoy voice whispered in his ear _'It's a boy.'_ in his ear. The chunin jumped, turning his head to see if there was anyone behind him. Nobody was. Maybe it was Kakashi? It sure did sound like it.

"What's wrong?!" the jounin said in a clearly panicked tone. That's when the brunette knew it wasn't Kakashi. Then...who was it? Iruka quickly shook it off as maybe just his imagination.

"It's nothing. Just the wind." the chunin responded with and the silver haired male finally breathed. They answered the elderly couples question before both went their separate ways. Iruka was still slightly shaken by the voice, but ignored his feeling and carried on with the day.

* * *

The jounin still, three weeks later, wasn't convinced that what happened was "nothing" and scheduled of an ultra sound, just to be sure everything was really alright. During the appointment, they both found out that their child was going to be a boy, much to Iruka's shock.

Was the voice trying to tell him the gender of the baby? Was it his voice? Was it really just his imagination? Maybe. Possibly. Though, he may never know.

* * *

 **stupid story i know XD  
**

 **i got this idea while watching "Ghostly Encounters" on Destination America and was like "i should write a fanfic!" for whatever reason**

 **so here you guys go! xD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter and i hope to see in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, mentions of epilepsy, characters maybe OOC, other ships will be mentioned or added, over protective Kakashi, ghosts.**

 _ **I've Got You**_

Iruka had actually forgotten about the voice whispering in his ear. Nothing "paranormal" had happened since then. The brunette hardly believed he had a ghost following him around. It was a silly thought to him, and if someone did tell him he had one, he'd just laugh in their face.

The chunin was busy carrying a dozen papers to the living-room that needed to be graded. He had just finished cleaning most of the house so the floor was a bit slippery, and a little extra slippery with socks on. The brunette doesn't know why, but usually when pregnant, people were a bit more sluggish and tired. Not in Iruka's case.

It drives Kakashi absolutely nuts, the chunin either needs to be doing something like, cleaning, cooking, or something active. If he didn't have anything to do, he'd find something. Anything to keep him busy or he'll probably go insane.

Anyway, while he was making his way to the living-room, without warning, he slipped. The brunette was one-hundred percent sure he was going to embarrassingly face plant onto the hard wooden floor and right on his stomach which was great. All he saw was wood heading his direction. He knew he couldn't catch himself in time.

However, he felt a cold, yet soft hand on his upper arm, pulling him so he was once again on his feet. Stunned, the chunin stood their for a moment. Completely baffled he wasn't on the floor right now. He quickly turned around hoping to see Kakashi, who might have returned early from training his team, or someone along those lines. No one was there, just an empty hallway, in an equally empty apartment. Chills ran up his spine. How could he have not have fallen? Was he just imagining it?

He does have epilepsy, it could have only been an illusion, but the papers scattered across the floor were evidence he was going to fall. The brunette touched the spot on his upper arm where he'd been touched and rubbed it gently. Iruka shrugged off the experience and bent down to clean up the mess.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, mentions of epilepsy, geninNaruto, characters maybe OOC, other ships will be mentioned or added, over protective Kakashi, ghosts.**

 ** _Don't Drink Or Eat That_**

The brunette was now five months pregnant and was getting really suspicious as to what was going on. Things started disappearing, mostly things that involved alcohol or just other food. They'd would disappear into thin air. Kakashi nor he will ever see them again.

"I don't know," the brunette rubbed his temples while sitting on the couch with Pakkun "It was just really weird. Like I literally felt someone touch my shoulder, but no one was there. I was too scared to tell Kakashi, he might think I'm going insane."

"Yeah, somethin' funny has been goin' on around here lately. The air seems...thicker. All the other ninken can feel it too."

"Thicker?" Pakkun nodded.

"But I wouldn't worry too much, it probably was just your imagination." Iruka shrugged.

"Maybe your right..." he shouldn't get so worked up over something like that.

"Hey Iruka! Have you seen the pack of beer I bought yesterday?" Kakashi called from the kitchen, scurry around the fridge.

"Umm, no I haven't, why? Can you not find it?"

"Yeah, like I just bought it yesterday..." the brunette got off the couch, with Pakkun trailing behind, and went into the kitchen, looking in the fridge as well, defiantly not seeing a packet of beer.

"That's...super weird..." Kakashi eyes suddenly got wide.

"You've been drinking it haven't you?!" he shouted.

"W-what?"

"You've been drinking the beer haven't you?! Iruka! You know that you can't drink while pregnant!" the chunin put his hands up in defense. Okay, he'll admit, he has been tempted to pop open a bottle while grading his students papers or when he was with his friends, but never has. Even though the temptation was high.

"I swear to Kami, I have never drank alcohol ever since I found I was pregnant." the jounin calmed down and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Well, someone can't be coming in and stealing our food. I, you, or the dogs would have felt their presence. What's going on..."

"I honestly wish I could tell you. Whoever or whatever also took the mackerel I bought, so we'll have to find something else to eat tonight." Pakkun's years popped up suddenly.

"Did you say mackerel?" the pug asked. Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, they were having a sail at the market so I decided to get one."

"You can't have mackerel while pregnant." the pug said in a "are you kidding me tone".

"What?!"

"No! It can cause developmental delays and brain damage!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! You better be glad someone took that! You could have put your baby in even greater danger!" Iruka couldn't believe it. How could he have not known that? He sighed, suddenly feeling two hands placed on his stomach and masked lips being pressed against his cheeks.

"I guess we should be grateful. We could have hurt him." the jounin mumbled, rubbing the stomach he loved so much. Iruka only nodded.

And, he felt like the air indeed did thicken, feeling like someone else was in the room as well, but clearly no one was.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, mentions of epilepsy, geninNaruto, characters maybe OOC, other ships will be mentioned or added, over protective Kakashi, ghosts.**

 _ **Sleep Well  
**_

Iruka was trying to find a comfortable position to lay on at one-thirty in the morning. He hadn't slept at all because of the pregnancy discomforts. The brunette had never got them up until this point and thought he just wasn't going to get them, of course, he had to be wrong. Kakashi left on an A-rank mission just a few hours ago. That's probably another reason he can't sleep, worry was filling his insides.

The chunin was about ready to give up and read a book for awhile, even though he had a really important staff meeting at the academy. It might help him relax. Though, a warm, soft yet strong hand seemed to gently place itself on his stomach. Only a few moments later, the hand disappeared along with the discomfort.

His throat became tight, making breathing next to impossible. That, was a human hand for sure, and it felt so real. He began to panic. He was laying on his side, so someone could have very well just slipped besides him in bed, he was too distracted by the discomforts to notice the bed dip or any chakra. However, why would the person want to sleep next to a pregnant person? Iruka knows their are a lot of weird people in the world.

The brunette's heart began to race, and his throat tighten even more, almost like someone was choking him, as he slowly turned to look over his should. He had no kunai on him, but he should be able to handle himself. Once his body was fully turned to get a perfect view of the bed next to him and his heard dropped.

It was empty, looking like no one had even been there. Iruka turned slowly back to his side, that was freaky. Something had touched him, but whatever it was stopped the uncomfortable feeling so it didn't seem like it had any intention of hurting him or even wanted to. He shouldn't jump to conclusions.

He thought for sure he'd have trouble sleeping that night, surprisingly though, he just drifted off without even noticing.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, mentions of epilepsy, geninNaruto, characters maybe OOC, other ships will be mentioned or added, motherlyIruka, over protective Kakashi, ghosts.**

 _ **Man  
**_

Iruka decided to have Naruto over more because of all the stuff that had been happening. It's not like the spirit or whatever it was wanted to hurt him. It seemed like that anyway. He just wanted someone around. The blonde was busy in the bathroom brushing his teeth while the chunin was in the kitchen, putting away some dishes.

Naruto spit then wiped his face, heading to the living room for bed. Though, he had to pass his sensei's room that was at the end of the hall. The door was wide open, he just happen to turn his head into the bedroom and stopped. There was a man standing in the bedroom, but the genin couldn't make out his features because his back was turned, and, strangely enough, he was there but it was still like he wasn't. The blone just assumed it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, but the man didn't turn around. Naruto walked slowly away, keeping his eyes locked on the man as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, you didn't tell me Kakashi-sensei returned early from his mission." the brunette gave him a quizzical look.

"Huh? What do you mean? Kakashi-sensei hasn't come back yet."

"But there's a man standing in your room." Naruto pointed down the hall. His mouth suddenly became dry. He swallowed what little saliva he had.

"Kakashi?" he called, no response. His heart started pounding. "Naruto, wait here."

"What? No way! If anything I should be the one to go investigate!" the genin was protective over his sensei and didn't want anything bad to happen to his favorite teacher or the unborn child. "Will go together." Iruka sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with the blonde.

"Very well, come on." they both started slowly walking near the bedroom, Naruto pulled out a shuriken just encase there was trouble. When they got to the room, no one was in there. They checked everywhere, there absolutely no way someone could have gotten away unless they used some type of transportation jutsu but Iruka hadn't felt any chakra.

"But...I could have sworn I saw someone." Naruto didn't get it. Afraid to tell him what had been happening lately because he didn't want to scare the boy, the brunette smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It probably was just your imagination." he assured. The blonde wasn't confident on that. What if someone was waiting to assassinate his sensei? He has to protect his old teacher! The chunin only kissed the boys head lovingly. "I'll be fine. Now, off to bed, you need your rest." the blonde grumbled under his breath, but went to the extra bedroom to go to sleep.

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck, things were getting out of hand, but he just didn't know who to go to.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
